Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2015
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though are eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only are eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. So Anubis was 1 and Ziegevolk was 69. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Referee-Reporters Matches will be assigned to each referee-reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters write up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results are heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen receives 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning were to win, the reporter would likely have to be much more creative in what they write up in order to explain the results. If a reporter appears to be swaying the results in their write ups, they will be removed as a reporter. The reporters: *PDXBlazer - 2nd tournament reporting *Roacher27 - 2nd tournament reporting *DreamwalkerOfTheDreamscape - 1st tournament reporting *Grimmival - 1st tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 1st tournament reporting *Mr. Twizzler - 1st tournament reporting Seeds Bracket Completed Bracket Standings/Results Teams that win in the first 10 don't get a higher seeding because they have an extra win and teams who lose in the first 10 are automatically tied for last place. Teams that lose in the round of 64 will be one place ahead of teams who lose in the first 10 even though they each have 1 loss. RESULTS LAST UPDATED AFTER THE ROUND OF 32 =Match Results= First 10 (March 17-18) March 17 Raub-Kondor vs. Ziegevolk Siegbarste vs. Phansigar March 18 Cracher-Mortel vs. Yaguaraté Scharfblicke vs. Wendigo Aswang vs. Murciélago Round of 64 (March 19-20) March 19 Gelumcaedus vs. Raub-Kondor Fuchsteufelwild vs. Lausenschlange Lebensauger vs. Drang-Zorn Heftigauroch vs. Pflichttreue Reinigen vs. Krampus Höllentier vs. Dämonfeuer Fuchsbau vs. Hexenbiest Bauerschwein vs. Nuckelavee Excandesco vs. Siegbarste Mauvais Dentes vs. Jinnamuru Xunte Jägerbar vs. Skalengeck Hässlich vs. Königschlange Taureus-Armenta vs. Cracher-Mortel Skalenzahne vs. Spinnetod El Cucuy vs. Balam Anubis vs. Eisbiber March 20 Schinderdiv vs. Wendigo Musai vs. Indole Gentile Geier vs. Koschie Gedächtnis Esser vs. Matança Zumbido Luison vs. Seltenvogel Wildermann vs. Glühenvolk Dickfellig vs. Löwen Mellifer vs. Manticore Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Murciélago Mauzhertz vs. Klaustreich Naiad vs. Blutbad Genio innocuo vs. Coyotl Stangebär vs. Seelengut Hundjäger vs. Wildesheer Steinadler vs. Malin Fatal Wældreór vs. Schakal Round of 32 (March 21-22) March 21 Gelumcaedus vs. Fuchsteufelwild Drang-Zorn vs. Heftigauroch Krampus vs. Dämonfeuer Hexenbiest vs. Nuckelavee R: Roacher Excandesco vs. Mauvais Dentes Jägerbar vs. Königschlange R: Roacher Note: Königschlage is a female Cracher-Mortel vs. Skalenzahne El Cucuy vs. Anubis March 22 Schinderdiv vs. Musai Koschie vs. Matança Zumbido Luison vs. Wildermann Dickfellig vs. Manticore Murciélago vs. Klaustreich Blutbad vs. Coyotl R: Roacher Stangebär vs. Wildesheer Malin Fatal vs. Schakal Sweet 16 (March 26-27) March 26 Gelumcaedus vs. Heftigauroch Dämonfeuer vs. Hexenbiest Excandesco vs. Königschlange R: Mr. Twizzler Note: The Excandesco has a deep cut over his chest from his Mauvais Dentes fight Cracher-Mortel vs. Anubis March 27 Schinderdiv vs. Matança Zumbido Wildermann vs. Manticore R: Mr. Twizzler Murciélago vs. Coyotl Wildesheer vs. Malin Fatal Elite 8 (March 28-29) March 28 Gelumcaedus vs. Dämonfeuer Excandesco vs. Cracher-Mortel March 29 Matança Zumbido vs. Manticore R: Roacher The Matança Zumbido continues to suffer from his fights with the Gedächtnis Esser and Koschie, as well as his last fight where he had his arm dislocated and put back in place, making it at least sore. Murciélago vs. Wildesheer Final 4 (April 4) Gelumcaedus vs. Excandesco Manticore vs. Murciélago R: Mr. Twizzler 3rd Place Match (April 6) ? vs. ? R: PDXBlazer Replacements for the losers in the final 4 will need to be found if the losers were killed or suffered major injuries. Championship Match (April 6) ? vs. ? R: TBA